The Petunia Flower
by RedtailHawk19
Summary: Vernon Dursley was divorcing his wife, the neighbors gossiped to each other. Petunia Dursley was a stick thin horsey woman, no wonder she got stuck with the bad tempered Vernon they said. But she couldn't even keep the fat whale around. the divorce was speculated to be caused by the green eyed baby that showed up on the Dursley's doorstep.


**The Petunia Flower**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not making any money off this, just having fun.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I have re-posted the chapter feel free to PM me if you can't review on the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Vernon had left her, Vernon had left her. Petunia hands shook. The end of her marriage had started with the letter and baby left on their doorstep.

That wizard Dumbledore had left a baby on her doorstep where any number of stray animals could have harmed the child. And a letter commanding her to take in her nephew. Petunia was upset having never had a superb relationship with her sister, Lily the golden child of their family and when Lily got magic that was the end of Petunia achieving anything.

How could a muggle, like her? Ever be as special as her beautiful witty little sister.

Lily being a witch got their parents killed. Dark wizards they called them. Petunia had watch thru the cracks of the attic floor as the dark wizard tortured her parents.

Magic had only caused Petunia pains in her life. So, when she found little Harry Potter, Petunia wrote back to Dumbledore.

That she did not want someone of magical blood under her roof. Lily had made her the last resort on her will. She told him to make the Lupin man take her nephew, or his godfather. But Petunia would not have a wizard in her home.

The resulting reply from Dumbledore had frightened Petunia greatly.

The letter was blood red and boomed at her in a loud voice at three o'clock in the morning.

Vernon was furious with her.

The fights started out small.

Petunia did not iron Vernon's shirts right. Petunia's cooking was slipping. Dudley would catch the freakish disease from the freak. The boy was taking up too much of her time.

Then, one night things escalated.

Vernon had come home drunk, and he had hit her. Petunia had hid with Harry in the broom closet under the stairs.

Dudley was crying upstairs.

The divorce ended quickly.

Vernon the bastard had won the case of keeping Dudley. He would not pay her any alimony. He kept the house, the car, he kept everything.

So, here Petunia was in a cheap motel in her old neighborhood. While she tried to look for a job.

She had sold her long blonde locks that had made her face look rather horsey to a wig shop. She had gotten a fair bit of money for the hair, around 700 hundred pounds for it. Her hair now looked like a page boy's cut.

Petunia would have to find a job and soon.

 **This is a line break.**

A year had past, Harry was now two. Petunia had found a job at a pub and inn. They gave her and her nephew room and board. The inn keeper's wife would watch Harry as Petunia worked, she cleaned rooms, bused tables, washed dishes.

Petunia was never more sorry than she was now that after Dudley had been born she did not finish her degree.

Harry had grown on her. He was a quiet baby, he never hit when he got mad. He never threw tantrums.

He was speaking now, he called her Petty.

The only thing Petunia worried about was the magic. Petunia did not understand how one was supposed to take care of a magical baby. It was not like the magical world had contacted her.

Wasn't Harry their savior? Not that Petunia approved of the fact that these adult wizards needed a baby to beat their dark lord.

She was not getting any child support from the wizarding world. That Potter boy was rich in the magical world surely he and Lily would have set something up for him?

Petunia had decided.

She would visit that pub and their bank. And find out what was going on. She couldn't work herself to the bone on such low pay and take care of Harry properly.

So, Petunia requested work off the next day. And putting a fluffy hat pulled down low on his forehead, on her nephew so he would not be recognized the two set off to London.

 **This is a line break.**

Easy enough to convince someone to open the door to the alley to her. She walked purposely towards the bank pushing Harry in his stroller.

Petunia walked to the main front desk. The goblin looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

"Your business with the bank?"

"My business is that my nephew." Petunia lowered her voice.

"Harry Potter has not been getting any child support. I cannot take of him with what I have."

The goblin's eyes widen at the words Harry Potter.

"This not a conversation for the open." The goblin lead Petunia to a private room.

wizard. Petunia another goblin sitting in the room.

"Bodrod, this woman claims to be Harry Potter's Aunt." The other goblin tells Bodrod.

"Does she now?" Bodrod looked Petunia up and down.

"I am Petunia Evans, my sister was Lily Evans Potter. My sister surely set something up for supporting her son after she died? I would also like to see her will." Petunia spoke with command.

Bodrod looked taken aback.

"Very well but before we start we need a drop of blood to confirm you are telling us the truth."

Petunia agreed.

The blood test was done the curling letters writing out Petunia's name and information.

The goblin looked shocked at the fact Petunia was now divorced.

He looked at her pointedly.

"My former husband took issue with me having to take care of Harry. He went to the courts and took everything from me. I cannot even visit my son. I have no money, I am working at an overworked job for little pay. I cannot take care of a child with the money I do make." Petunia explained in a voice that brooked no pity.

The goblin nodded he seemed to be impressed with her.

"There is a support fund for the child that his mother and father set up for him. But I am surprised that you say you are not receiving it."

Petunia blinked.

"Then, why have not I been getting it?"

"The temporary holder of the Potter Family vaults has been telling us he delivers it personally." Bodrod frowned.

"Who is the temporary holder? Dumbledore?" Petunia's eyes narrowed.

Bodrod nodded.

Petunia's eyes burned.

"That little conniving bastard! How do I put someone else in charge of the potter Family vaults?"

Bodrod grinned wolfishly.

"If you were a witch I would advise yourself. But in this case I can take over as your proxy for the vaults. Unfreeze the vaults and earn interest again."

Petunia looked hard at the goblin.

"Very well I accept, I need enough money to buy a house, and someone to watch Harry while I go back to school so I can get a better job."

Bodrod agreed and after the transferring the holder of the vaults until Harry reached a certain age of seventeen.

"Here are the wills of both lord and lady Potter."

Bodrod handed Petunia the papers.

Petunia read them.

"Why wasn't Black or Lupin available to take Harry? I was the last on the will to take Harry."

Bodrod snorted while he answered.

"Lupin is a werewolf. The wizard are prejudiced against them. And Black is rotting in a cell of Azkaban although Black did not get a trial. As the holder of the Black family vaults as well, I would like to see Black get a trail so I can unfreeze the Black Vaults."

Petunia was aghast.

"The wizards didn't give him a trial? Then, how do they know if he's guilty or not?"

Bodrod shrugged.

"I gave up a long time ago trying to figure out wizards. They all completely insane."

Petunia nodded in agreement.

"True. Well, what do I have to do to get Black a trial?"

Bodrod grinned.

He handed Petunia another long piece of parchment. Which she signed.

Bodrod then declared Petunia his favorite human to do business with and had personally taken her down to the vaults while Harry was being entertained by goblins all fight to gain his attention.

Bodrod had explained the goblins' situation because of wizards. Petunia listened sympathetically. The goblins were hoping Harry Potter might lobby for the goblins one day.

"While I can't promise he will lobby for you. If he is anything like his mother he will speak out about the injustices being taken against you." Petunia told Bodrod.

Petunia armed with her new money had gone straight back to the inn and had quit her job. Petunia then bought a flat near a nice neighborhood in London near a school for Petunia to take classes. Harry seemed to love the new flat. Only after a few weeks of Petunia visiting Gringotts that Dumbledore paid Petunia a visit in a blinding purple suit. Petunia reluctantly let him in.

Harry was playing in the living room.

"Dumbledore." Petunia's lip curled.

"Petunia." Dumbledore says pleasantly.

"You need to go back to your husband and return to Privet drive."

Petunia had spit out her tea.

She looked at Dumbledore as if he had lost his head.

"I am divorce from Vernon. The house is Vernon's. I will not go back!" Petunia was standing now.

"I am doing my best for my nephew, and he would not be safe anywhere near Vernon."

Dumbledore waved a hand dismissively.

"I am sure you can forgive this spat with Vernon and return to your home with Harry. And I please ask that you drop the ridiculous notion that Sirius Black is innocent."

Petunia felt something in her snap.

A raging fire in her veins.

The tea cups in her room cracked. Dumbledore looked shocked at Petunia.

Had she done magic? No impossible, Petunia Evans was a muggle. Petunia seemed taller than before. Her back was ramrod straight.

"I want you leave my home, and if I see you again. I will move to America with Harry and never bring him back. You have ten seconds to get out before I call the police." Petunia's voice was icy cold.

Dumbledore dumbfounded at Petunia's rather scary temper left quickly. As soon as Dumbledore left petunia had sunk into her chair and sobbed. Sobbed about Lily, her poor son stuck with Vernon, and her nephew.

Harry had crawled over to her patting his small hands on her legs. His arms reaching up for Petunia to pick him up. Petunia lifted Harry up into her lap and stroked his wild messy hair.

"We will get through, we have to."

With that Petunia walked into the kitchen set Harry into his high chair and started dinner.

 **This is a line break.**

Petunia parked her new used car in the daycare parking lot. She stepped out and marched up to the doors of the daycare and signed Harry out.

"I had a lovely day at work." Petunia smiled at her nephew as she buckled him in. He smiled back at her.

"How about you?" Harry giggled at Petunia and gurgled something.

"Yes, yes, I am sure all of people know what a smart handsome boy I have." Petunia cooed at Harry.

Petunia shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

The drive home was relaxing.

Petunia unbuckled her nephew from the car seat and unlocked the door to their flat. On the kitchen table was an owl. Petunia forced herself to breath. It wasn't the bird's fault after all the unhygienic members of the magical world used owls to deliver their messages.

Harry looked delighted at the bird, stumbled towards the table to touch its feathers. Petunia knew she would have to get over her cleaning issues someday. So, she made herself walk up to the bird and untie the letter from its leg. She opened it, her eyes scanning the letter.

It was from Bodrod.

Sirius Black would get a trial. The whole wizarding world was in an uproar about it. Bodrod warned the wizards were not happy with her. They might try to take Harry from her. Petunia crumbled the letter in her fist.

"Just let those third rate hacks try it!" Petunia fumed.

Petunia quickly penned a reply to Bodrod thanking him for his warning. Petunia grinned as she thought of something.

She quickly grabbed another piece of paper. She wrote down a second letter addressing it to Daily prophet.

Haha! Let those idiot wizards just try to take her nephew away from her now.

Petunia looked at the owl seriously.

"Please make sure this letter gets to someone who will print it."

The owl nodded regally.

He allowed Petunia to tie the letter to his leg. The flew out the open window.

 **This is a line break.**

It was no surprise the wizarding government was furious with Petunia's news story that painted her in a good light and painted Dumbledore and themselves in a horrible one. She had been pulled out of her class by an oddly dressed wizard trying and failing to look like a muggle.

Now, Petunia was sitting on the chair in front of a courtroom being interrogated like a criminal.

"What does a muggle know of our ways?" The intimidating wizard with a moving glass eye dismissed her.

"I may be a muggle but at least when the muggle government get caught they can admit when they might have made a mistake." Petunia refused to be intimated by this man.

"Sirius Black May be innocent because you bloody morons never gave him a trial. Regardless of his guilty if he really is responsible for my sister's and her husband's death then I want him properly tried and sentenced to a dementor's kiss." Petunia had stood up.

"If he's innocent then you will let the poor man go with reparations. If you refuse to run this trial. Then, I cannot trust any of you with my nephew. I have already contacted the American wizard government and they assure me they would not let a baby fight a dark lord for them." Petunia walked over to a bench and sat down primly.

"Well, get going, I have to pick my nephew up from daycare at five. I would like to get on with my life."

Silence filled the courtroom.

Fudge coughed.

"Very well we will start the trial."

 **This is a line break.**

The trial was over quickly and Sirius Black was declared innocent. Dumbledore had sat ashen faced. Understanding he was not all knowing like he wanted to think. It would be good for the bastard to feel this. Maybe he would think before playing with people's lives in his chest game.

Petunia savagely made her way home with a triumphant smirk.

Harry was happy to see her when she picked him up.

"Auntie made a great victory against those idiot wizards today. Yes she did." Petunia cooed in a great mood.

The nephew and aunt had a very good night.

 **This is a line break.**

Petunia was vacuuming her living room when the doorbell rang. Harry was giggling as he made his toys float. Petunia frowned she wasn't expecting anyone. She strode to the door peeking out of the peep hole. It was two men, one being Sirius Black. Petunia cautiously opened the door.

A hand grabbed her own and shook it vigorously.

"Thank you." Sirius's voice was a strong handsome one.

"May we come in?" The blonde one asked politely. Petunia nodded stepping aside.

Harry looked up when the two entered the room the toys dropped to the floor.

"Paddy, Moony!" Harry tripped as he tried to run over to them.

"Harry!" Sirius had tears in his dark grey eyes. He swept up Harry up in his arms hugging him tightly. Petunia left to make tea and biscuits. She returned to Sirius tickling Harry and the blonde man shaking his head fondly.

"Tea and biscuits, and Harry you get two biscuits otherwise you will spoil dinner." Petunia set the tray down on the coffee table. All three looked up. Harry rushed over to get his cup of milk and biscuits. The other two stared at Petunia.

"I do not think I have introduced myself. I'm Remus Lupin." The blonde held out a hand.

Petunia shook it.

"We met twice."

Petunia nodded.

"I remember, the first time your friend James put toad spawn in my hand and the second at my sister's wedding." She looked at Sirius.

"You ruined my favorite dress and called me homely." She smiled dangerously at the two who both went quiet.

"Sorry about that." Sirius rubbed the back of his head, his face red.

"It was rude of us to behave that way." Remus looked shamed faced.

Petunia eyed them both critically then shrugged.

"Well, it's in the past now. So, why are you here? Dumbledore was the one who told you where I was didn't he?"

They both nodded.

"I wanted to thank you. You were the only one to push for me to have a trial. I'm very indebted to you Petunia." Sirius came over to her armchair and kissed her hand.

Remus looked away guilty.

"I want to be in Harry's life if you don't mind?"

Petunia stared for a moment.

"I think that's fine as long as you behave responsively with him. I don't want to see him set up pranks around the house."

Sirius jumped up and hugged her.

"You will not regret it."

"Petunia?" Remus raised his head.

"Yes?" Petunia pried Sirius off of her.

"Where is your son and husband?" Remus looked around her house.

Petunia crumpled in her chair.

"V-Vernon and I are divorced."

"Oh I'm sorry Petunia." Remus apologized. Harry crawled over to his aunt and patted her leg.

"He didn't want Harry and I would not throw him out. And things just fell apart. Vernon took the house, the car and custody of our son Dudley. I'm forbidden from seeing him." Petunia took a few calming breaths to settle her emotions.

"Divorced?" Sirius looked confused.

"It means they are not married anymore." Remus explained.

"Muggles can do that?" Sirius looked amazing.

"Yes we can." Petunia took a sip of her tea.

"So, you are single now?" Sirius eyed her.

"Yes I am." Petunia replied shortly.

"How has Harry been?" Remus asks quickly.

"Oh he had nightmares still sometimes but not as much as before. He gets along with other children his age at the daycare." Petunia looked more comfortable to talk about Harry rather than her messy end of her marriage.

"Daycare?" Sirius looked at Harry.

"I have to have someone watch Harry while I go to school. I'm trying to get a better job so I can support Harry." Petunia explained.

"What are you studying to be?" Remus looked interested.

"A nurse." Petunia grabbed a biscuit.

"A healer?" Sirius nodded approvingly.

"Yes, you should also talk to Bodrod. He manages your accounts at Gringotts. He's the one that told me about you not getting a trial." Petunia dipped a biscuit in her tea.

"Old Bodrod? Well, I certainly will. But I also have a beautiful angel to thank." He winked at Petunia.

Petunia felt her cheeks burn pink at his words.

She ignored them.

"Harry's magic is very strong, stronger than Lily's was at that age."

"Really?" Remus looked at Harry who was falling asleep near Petunia's leg.

"Oh yes many things happen around him." Petunia picked her nephew up fondly.

"He's my smart handsome nephew."

Petunia excused herself to put Harry to bed.

"She's very different from the last time we met." Remus commented.

"Very different." Sirius eyes had followed Petunia until she left the room.

"Sirius!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"You just got out of jail and now you want to go after Lily's older sister?"

"Why not? She got a lot better looking and her personality is a lot better now. And she's single." Sirius said single as though it was a final win.

"And if we married it be that much better for Harry."

Remus shook his head.

"Well, it would be better for Harry but not Petunia. She only been divorced for a year and a half now. She might not want to marry anyone anytime soon."

"I charm anyone, Petunia won't be any different." Sirius leaned back in his chair confidently.

Remus sighed.

"Just leave it alone for now."

"All right, all right fine, I will leave it alone for now." Sirius concedes.

 **This is a line break.**

Sirius had interested himself into life with Petunia and Harry expertly. Remus did as well but not to the extent Sirius did.

"He might as while pay rent." Petunia grumbled to herself as she did the laundry.

Sirius lived in the flat with them. He refused to let Harry go to a daycare when he could look after Harry while Petunia went to school.

Petunia had sighed but let him. It seemed to make both of the boys happy. Remus had joined Petunia at her school. He was taking classes for a short course in a psychology class. He found it fascinating.

Sirius was forced by Petunia to take a child development class when she found him trying to take Harry for a ride on his flying motorcycle. He had been better at following Petunia's rules after that.

He had though been trying all sorts of things he learned in his class to help Harry develop in his words as a kick ass wizard. Petunia didn't care as long as it wasn't dangerous.

Petunia opened the door to find Harry and Sirius covered flour. Petunia raised a brow.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

Sirius sheepishly flicked his wand cleaning up the mess immediately.

"I tried to make you dinner. How was school?"

"I learned how to set up an IV today." Petunia was eager to change out of her scrubs.

Petunia changed her clothes and returned to the kitchen.

She put on her apron.

"Come here I am going to show you how to make vegetable lasagna."

Sirius jumped to attention.

"Teach away Tunney." Sirius smiled handsomely.

 **This is a line break.**

"There's something wrong with me Remus." Sirius groaned as he lay on the couch with an arm slung dramatically over his face.

Remus made a noncommittal grunt as he worked on his school paper on children's fears.

"I think I like Petunia. Is that weird?" Sirius jumped up to pace.

"Its weird, bizarre even. I can't stop thinking about her hair, and how well she hums when she mops the floors. I can't be with Petunia."Sirius flopped back down on the couch slumped in a depressed manner.

"Why not?' Remus questions chewing on the end of his pencil as he paused his writing.

"Because… I am a mess, Petunia is so well put together. I can't even sleep a night without nightmares, and what can I offer her?" Sirius sighed.

"Maybe I should put these strange feelings behind me. It was stupid to even consider it. I don't want to muck everything up. It's all going so well." Sirius says morosely.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so melodramatic, just go ask Petunia if she would like to go out to dinner with you on Saturday. I can't see her saying no. In fact I think it would be good for her to get out and relax. I can watch Harry."

Sirius perked up.

"You think Petunia would say yes?"

Remus returned his attention back to his paper.

"She's been blushing around you since practically moved in."

Sirius grinned a marauder worthy smirk.

"I have to plan.'

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
